theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities Hub
See the aasimar page for info on those divinely influenced individuals. Clerical domains provided here are from an informal list from MontyGlu. They were provided to aid people interested in role-playing in the world of Alivast but they may be subject to change and shouldn't be taken as 100% binding for the official campaign. The Nature of Gods Gods are beings of immense power and represent concepts, forces and powers often inscrutable to mortals. There are a vast variety of gods, more than listed here, and not all of them are "big". Many are small local gods recognized only by a certain culture or race. Evil Aligned Gods are considered Devil Gods or Demon Gods. Gods can die, but even in death gods can be active. It is extraordinary difficult to truly kill a god. One method is if a god is somehow forgotten and is no longer worshiped. Once a god is truly killed, its death means the eradication of the very thing it represented from existence. For example if Illunay, the goddess of the moon, were to be killed then the moon itself would disappear along with the memory that the moon even existed. On top of that, Illunay's name would be forgotten. The only one believed to be able to remember the deceased gods is Ko, the god of secrets and lost knowledge. Plane-Touched Mortals In the world there are creatures who are affected by extra-planar forces. There are celestially inspired aasimar, tieflings, and others, such as tanarukks. Aasimar are chosen rather than inheriting their traits whereas devilish and fiendish influenced individuals often pass their natures on to successive generations. There are instances where rites that involve imbibing demonic blood can alter an individual and it has been used by some native orc tribes to create tanarukks but the process is not precise and carries many risks. Gods Vary by Culture The gods of the world vary quite a bit. Worshipers from different cultures and traditions may envision the same god very differently. Gods are above being defined by mortal boundaries and are capable of being many things and many forms simultaneously. Some are exclusively male, other's female, others are both or neither because mortal rules do not bind them. In the city of Alivast where a multitude of cultures and races intermingle, it is not uncommon to have two people who venerate the same god, but have different holidays, traditions, and images of their deity. On this page, the most common conception of the god is represented, but it may not be the only interpretation of the god's appearance, gender, or forms of worship. Also, while one country or region may prefer one god over another, there are no formal capital or headquarters for any god's worship. Very few cultures worship just one god. While some may hold a level of prominence in a culture over others, it is an accepted reality that there are a variety of powers in the universe that affect different aspects of the world. A flower arranger might venerate Livrosea, whereas the person who grew the flowers primarily worship Ginter, and wildflowers in a mountain meadow may be seen as a gift from Ydia or Livrosea. Gods of the Northlanders The Northlanders primarily worship Ydia and Uspa. Gods of the Drow Drow native to the underdark commonly worship Noct though in some cases they worship demons of shadow, or smaller deities related to arachnids. Most City dwelling drow tend to worship Intiago, or other secretive evil gods. Gods of the Dragons Dragons, Dragonborn, and a few others worship Orthoc and Insdroc, though worship of the latter is seldom done openly as Insdroc is considered an evil god. The gods of dragons are not quite as active as the gods of mortals, or at least not in the same way. Gods of the Giants Giants follow a god called the All Father who teaches that giants should not fight giants. (First mentioned in Episode 77/Podcast 65: The Afterparty.) Holidays The Winter's Breath is a gift giving ceremony filled with snow related activities like sledding, ice skating, and cold water plunges (particularly favored by Dwarves and Goliaths). No one knows who coined the day and many people believed it was coined by Uspa clerics, but most believe it is a festival of all gods, and all cultures. Almon God of knowledge and intelligence and study. His Cleric domain is Knowledge. See Almon page for more details. Austaryx Austaryx is the devil god of madness, delusions, fog, and craze. He attempted to steal the domain of music from Livrosea and in the process corrupted one of her celestials into the being who is now Omnimaw. Austaryx is Illunay's greatest enemy because he in the antithesis to the mental clarity she represents. First mentioned in Episode 63 / Podcast 51: Just Deserts Avan Avan is the god of valor and justice. His Cleric Domain is Order. See the Avan page for more information. Ginter Ginter is the god of Agriculture. His Cleric Domains are Nature and Life. See the Ginter page for more information. Girasil Girasil is the god of greed. Girasil is the progenitor of the demi-god Stillhavity, though how this came to be is unknown. He was first mentioned in Episode 5: Where the Fault Lies Gnash "Gnash is a demon, a monster of destruction and consumption. Not for greed's sake, but for end's sake." ~ Luistrog Gnash is the god of destruction - not destruction for any creative or productive purpose, but destruction for its own sake without any other end or goal. He is essentially a mindless destructive force without consciousness or sentience and devoid of all emotion or feeling. He is responsible for the ruination of the human society who made their last stand at Hellmouth's Grave after he was brought to the material plane in the form of the Hellmouth. Though the Hellmouth was defeated, Gnash is still alive and currently held at bay by a mechanical prison constructed by Oreyara after the two fought in Alivast. That struggle left Oreyara damaged and needing repair, and also caused the Time Cleaver to fall to earth. The Blood of Gnash tribe of orcs worship Gnash, but many are wavering in their devotion to the god because he is apparently silent and powerless to interact with them, presumably because of his imprisonment. He is commonly worshiped by orcs including Borky's tribe and the orcs of Tracadia. He was first mentioned in Time Cleaver part 1. Groumuth Groumuth is the god of creation (fabrication), architecture, the anvil, alcohol, and weapons. His cleric domain is Forge. See the Groumuth page for more information. Hoketh The goddess of death. Her Cleric Domains are Grave and Life. See Hoketh page for detailed information. Illunay Illunay is the goddess of the moon, truth, and mental clarity. Her Cleric domain is light. See Illunay for detailed information. Insdroc Insdroc is the god of Dragon Lords. See Insdroc and Orthoc for detailed information. Intiago Intiago is the god of lying, trickery, and thievery. They are worshiped by many city-dwelling drow. Crows and foxes are admired by followers of Intiago. Their symbols often include a single white feather. Intiago was first mentioned in Episode 56 / Podcast 44: Ranger Danger. Ko Ko is the god of secrets. They are described as being a voracious hoarder and keeper of knowledge and while not evil per say they are generally not considered a benevolent god. When a god dies, it is believed that Ko is the only one that retains knowledge of their existence. The Mouthless One The Mouthless one is a servant of Ko - it is not a celestial, but rather an "aberration" (MontyGlu's words) and one of many similar servants. Their appearance is slightly similar to a beholder in that they possess a roughly spherical body with a single great eye, but with many tentacles rather than eyestalks. Also, as their name suggests, they have no mouth. They and other beings like them have no mouth because their very nature is to withhold information and keep secrets. The Mouthless One has a pact with Cliff Lightmoon. They were summoned and questioned (through Cliff) by The Unexpectables and answered some questions, but only in exchange for secrets it valued more. Livrosea Goddess of art, beauty, and love. Her cleric domains are Knowledge and Life See Livrosea page for detailed information. Lys Go to the Lys page for all information about this being. Necrecta "Necrecta is not shaped like a friend." ~ MontyGlu Necrecta is the goddess of undeath. She was first mentioned in Episode 7: The Shy, the proud, and the Ugly. Nerasmun Nerasmun is the god of the arcane. Nerasmun has a celestial named Xulf that governs the flow of magical energies. She is immaterial and exists as pure magical energy. She is the celestial parent to Ios. Nerasmun clergy accompany Uspa clerics in warning the city of the approaching winter storm, presumably because of the magical nature of the continent severely affecting its weather (like dumping two feet of snow all at once.) He was first mentioned in Episode 10: Breaking, Entering, and Breaking. His cleric domain is Arcana. Named Followers * Edward Enrobso * Ios Noct Noct is the god of darkness and the primary deity of underdark-dwelling drow. Little is known of this deity, but they were the antagonist in a legend about the hero of Orun, Rayfire and the Red Dragon, Sosorin. May be related to the phenomenon referred to as the Touch of Noct. Raggarak Raggarak is the immediate opposite of Vetrion. Ed. note - Raggarak has only been mentioned in a Q&A answer. Omnimaw The Devil of Discord. See Omnimaw page for detailed information. Oreyara Goddess of clockwork. Her suggested cleric domains are Forge and Knowledge See Oreyara page for detailed information. Orun The god of the sun, fire, and watchtowers. His suggested cleric domain is Light. See Orun page for detailed information. Orthoc Orthoc is the god of dragon oracles and the best aspects of Dragonkind. His Cleric Domains are Light, Life, and War, Tempest, and Arcana. See Insdroc and Orthoc page for more information. Quetzalqueen Quetzalqueen is a snake goddess worshiped by Yuan-Ti. Her worshipers conduct human sacrifices to summon her to the material plane. When Hassrad learned that the next phase of the summoning required all the priests to be sacrificed (including him and his brother), they fled their sister, the high priestess. Hassrad invoked Quetzalqueen in the dark ritual to revive Lee. She was first mentioned in Episode 51 / Podcast 39: Slay Ride Named Followers * Hassrad Stillhavity Go to the Stillhavity page for all information about this demi-god. Tehir Tehir is a demon god of treachery, betrayal, fraud, and animal cruelty. He is not commonly known or worshiped, but when he is invoked it tends to be very disturbing. Unsuspecting, unwise, or power-hungry individuals may find a blueprint to create a grotesque and monstrous creature through cruel and vicious acts, but in the end, whatever horrific creature they create will ultimately betray them, because that is Tehir's very nature. Tehir was first mentioned in The Merkz second one-off that aired August 21st, 2019. Tel-Intura Tel-Intura is the goddess of gambling and dumb luck. Followers and priests of Tel-Intura have no hierarchy and all operate independently. There are no temples to Tel-Intura, though there are occasional shrines. Her symbols are horseshoes, spades (the card suit), and daggers. Paladins of Tel-Intura exist. Typically they do not follow dueling rules. It is considered very inappropriate for a follower of the goddess to wager one of her holy symbols. Her Cleric Domain is Trickery. She was first mentioned in Episode 9: The Pit. Named Followers * Stan * Pitch Uspa "God of the seas, commander of the ocean and the creatures that call it home, and the skies that guide us, and thunder." ~ Stormbeard, Runecaller of Uspa Uspa is the goddess of storms, the sea, and sky. Uspa is most commonly seen as female, but some cultures have a masculine interpretation. Uspa worshipers seek not the promotion of storms and ill weather, but seek a balance: storms and calm, fog and clear skies. The clerics of Uspa in conjunction with the clergy of Nerasmun go through the city of Alivast warning the population before winter hits since it tends to hit all at once with an instantaneous dump of 2 feet of snow. After the storm, the clergy was quite elated. Worshipers of Uspa appreciated moon rays and seagulls. Gulls are considered her messengers. There is an Uspa temple in the Lower Clergy District of Alivast and the clergy is made up of many dwarves, humans, and some elves. She was first mentioned in Episode 30: It's Hard to Pocket a Baby. Her cleric domain is Tempest. Named Followers * Halfdan One-With-Bear mentions the relationship of lightning to Uspa when he wants to borrow Borky's Javelin of Lightning in an attempt to impress Frelda. * Stormbeard * Ghost Penadrid * Captain Clarence Warhol * The late captain who wielded "The Ambassador" a great-hammer covered with dwarven runes. He was killed by Athtar's forces. Vetrion Vetrion is the god of fighting. Vetrion opposes the mindless slaughter of Gnash and Vetrion worshipers will strive to protect the innocent from his wild violence, though they are not opposed to working or fighting alongside a Gnash worshiper if they prove themselves honorable and share a common goal. Vetrion's immediate opposite is Raggarak. Marriage between followers of Vetrion involves a contest of strength between the prospective spouses. The idea being that the pair should be closely matched and one does not dominate the other in power because an unbalanced union would create strife in the family. This contest can take on many forms, including combat, but often as long as the spirit of competition is upheld any trial will suffice. Balfor and Aila Balton engaged in a thumb war to fulfill the requirement, but also make allowances for the vast difference in physical strength between the two. Vetrion guards are often at the peak of preparedness, wearing full plate armor and armed with weapons such as halberds. Vetrion Paladins will typically accept challenges to duel. His symbol is a trio of flames, akin to a bonfire. His Cleric Domain is War. He was first mentioned in Episode 22: Down to Earth. Named Followers * Balfor Balton * The Alivastian Army are all worshipers of Vetrion to some degree. * Krixia * Remy Ydia Ydia is a goddess of nature. Her Cleric domain is Nature. See the Ydia page for more information. Zargrell Zargrell is the god of conquest and slavery. He is often represented with a chain. He appears as a massive devil with horns all over his body, almost the point of excess. His servants include crown devils and bearded devils. Zargrell was first mentioned in Episode 69 / Podcast 57: Don't Rock the Boat.Category:Divine Beings